Darui's Cherry Blossom
by bad girl 61
Summary: Hello folks, new story. Sakura is left behind in the village by her sensei while her team goes on a mission without her. Something tragic happens to her and she eventually recovers with the help of the man she falls in love with and it isn't Sasuke Uchiha. there is another problem she has to deal with and thats being a young mom. Warning: Underage Pregnancy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sakura sighed in disappointment. Her sensei, Kakashi Hatake, asked her to stay back in the village after he received a B-Rank mission from the Third Hokage assigned her team a mission to the Land of Gemstones and to the villages, Hidden of the Crystal Valley's and the Hidden of the Diamond Lake because they needed protection from bandits and missing Ninjas. Kakashi had told them to go pack for the 10 month mission and meet at the gate in one hour. Sasuke and Naruto took off from the bridge where they normally meet Kakashi for their missions. But before Sakura could leave to go pack, Kakashi had stopped her

XXFlashbackXX

"Sakura, I would like to talk to you for a moment." Kakashi said.

"Ok, what is it Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I'm proud that you decided to improve your Ninja skills but it is still not enough for this mission. Where the boys and I will be going is not safe for a girl to be going there. So therefor I would like for you not go on this mission. It's safer for you to be in the village." Kakashi said. Boy was he going to eat those words in a few hours.

Sakura stood there stunned and heartbroken. She thought that she had improved on her skills since their mission to the Land of Waves. She never responded to Kakashi, not that he noticed. He was to busy eating reading his Icha-Icha book.

"I will see you later Sakura-chan." Kakashi said as he left to go do his own packing.

After he left, Sakura left for her own apartment. She had received the apartment from the Hokage after her parents died on of their selling trips to Spring and Grass. Of course, Sakura was devastated and the Third Hokage gave her the apartment. Yes she was still underage but she was about to become a Genin in a year.

Sakura finally reached her apartment, unlocked it, and went inside. She had an hour until her team left. She sat on her couch and thought about what she would ask the Hokage on what she could do while her team went on their mission.

50 minutes later

Sakura looked at her clock and saw that she had 10 minutes left and yes she spent the entire time thinking. She got up off of her couch, grabbed her apartment keys, locked the door, and left to go see Naruto and Sasuke off. She made her way to the gates where Naruto, Sasuke, and four gate guards were at and made her way over to them.

"Hey Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun." Sakura said. Both boys turned towards her after they had a discussion about the mission and they noticed that she didn't have her pack.

"Where's your pack Sakura-chan? We leave in 5 minutes." Naruto asked. Sakura sighed. Both boys looked concerned and so did the 4 gate guards. Sasuke and Naruto knew how hard Sakura started to take her training more seriously now because of their mission to the Land of Waves.

"It's no big deal Naruto-kun but Kakashi-Sensei asked me to stay behind and let you guys do the mission." Sakura said.

"But why? I know you started to tale your training up a notch." Naruto said.

"I know Naruto but I am going to have to respect Kakashi-Sensei's decision to not include me on this mission. I would only bring the team down and you both know it." Sakura said. Sasuke grunted and Naruto looked down sad.

"Stop pouting Naruto. I will be fine. I want you two to watch each others backs and try to have fun on the mission." Sakura said. Naruto nodded his head and Sasuke grunted.

10 minutes later

Kakashi showed up at the gates with his pack on his back and reading his signature book.

"Ok is everyone ready? Let's get going so we can be get to the Lightning border by tomorrow afternoon." Kakashi said, still reading his book. "See you in about 10 months, Sakura." Kakashi and his two male students walked out of the gates.

Xx End of Flashback xX

Sakura sighed as she watched the boys and Kakashi disappeared down the road until she couldn't hear them anymore.

"Oi, pinky." Genma said. Sakura turned towards him.

"Yes sir." Sakura said.

"Are you alright. By the my name is Genma Shiranui and standing next to me is Raido Namiashi. Gate guards are Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane." Genma said.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Sakura Haruno and I will be alright. I kind of expected it." Sakura said.

"Why is that?" Raido asked.

"My last mission was to the Land of Waves. I didn't do much except for protecting our client. First, Naruto gets poisoned but he stabbed himself and made an oath of pain from it. Second, Kakashi gets trapped when we faced Zabuza Momochi and Naruto/Sasuke freed him. Thirdly, a Fake Hunter Ninja tricked us by falsely killing Zabuza and taking his body with him. Fourth, Kakashi-Sensei only taught us Tree-Climbing Exercise. Fifthly, Zabuza attacked us again at the bridge. He got defeated by Gato's Men. The Fake Hunter Ninja was killed by Kakashi-Sensei when he jumped in front of Kakashi's lightning attack. Thus Waves was finally free and our mission was over. I think all Kakashi-Sensei will ever see me as is a weak and wimpy little girl. I want to change myself but if I asked him for advice, he was just turn me down." Sakura said dejectedly. Genma, Raido, Kotetsu, and Izumo all nodded at each other. They can see potential in her, so they were going to help her out in her training.

"You should go see Lord Hokage and see what he has for you to do, and then meet us at Training Ground 3." Raido said. Sakura blinked in confusion.

"You are willing to help me?" Sakura asked. They nodded.

"We're sure, pinky. Unfortunately, we have the Raikage and his entourage coming to talk to the Hokage about something. We can do it tomorrow afternoon." Genma said.

"Oh thank you. Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. I will see you all tomorrow afternoon then." Sakura said as she left and she skipped to the Hokage's office.

Hokage Tower

Sakura skipped all the way to the Hokage's tower except for the stairs. She climbed them. She knocked on the door and waited patiently until she heard "enter" and went into the Hokage's office.

Hiruzen looked up at Sakura in confusion. He was sure that he sent all the members on Team 7 on the mission that he assigned them but was really confused why Sakura was in his office and not gone on the mission. He set his pen down and looked at her.

"What brings you to my humble office Miss Haruno?" Hiruzen asked. Sakura looked down and shuffled her feet.

"Well, sir Lord Hokage, my sensei Kakashi, told me to stay behind because he still thinks I'm weak and that I'm a girl but 4 men have offered me help to get stronger. Their names were Genma although he called me pinky, Raido, Kotetsu, and Izumo. But I really wanted to ask you if there is ganything I can do in the village." Sakura asked as she looked up at Hiruzen with hopeful eyes.

Hiruzen was deeply disturbed by what Sakura had told him but was inwardly happy that Genma, Raido, Kotetsu, and Izumo wants to help Sakura improve her skills. Maye they saw some potential in her. Maybe he can help her out by training her as well. He looked down at the list of D-rank missions and saw that he had only on thing for her and that was volunteer at the hospital with the older patients and maybe ask her to become a Medic-Nin.

"Sakura, I understand that you have great chakra control. How would you like to train as a Medic-Nin. The hospital needs volunteers to sit with their elderly patients. Is that acceptable?" Hiruzen asked. Sakura nearly jumped in joy at the Hokage's praise at her great chakra control.

"Oh yes it is Lord Hokage." Sakura said.

Hiruzen was a to respond when there was a knock at his office door. He said come in to that person. The door opened and in came the three elders. Sakura bowed to them and Homura and Koharu nodded except for Danzo. Hiruzen inwardly growled at Danzo for not showing the respect Sakura showed to him.

" _Fucking prick"_ Sakura thought as she looked at Hiruzen who caught her eye and he gave her small smile.

"You are dismissed Sakura. Enjoy your day." Hiruzen said to Sakura.

"Thank you my Lord. I hope you and the elders have a great day also." Sakura said as she bowed to the two elders except for Danzo and left the office and headed straight to the hospital. Hiruzen inwardly smirked at Sakura for ignoring Danzo.

At the hospital

Sakura entered the hospital through the front doors and walked up to the front desk. The nurse looked up from her paperwork and asked Sakura what she needed.

"Can I help you sweetie?" The Nurse asked.

"Ah, yes. Lord Hokage sent me here as a volunteer and I was hoping to learn Medical Chakra training. The Hokage said I had excellent chakra control to learn it." Sakura said.

"I will let the head Doctor know and see what he says from their. In fact, here comes the head Doctor now." The Nurse said.

The head Doctor walked up to the desk to see who had to see next and noticed Sakura was standing at the desk.

"Hello, there. Are you here to see a patient or volunteer?" The Head Doctor asked. "My name is Dr. Yusuke Takada."

"Hello Mr. Takada. My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm here to volunteer my time and hopefully learn medical Ninjutsu. The Hokage said I have great chakra control and he recommended me to try out for a Medical Ninja. " Sakura said. Yusuke nodded his head.

"Let's see how you do today with the younger and some of the older patients and we will see from here." Yusuke said and Sakura nodded her head.

"Ok let me bring you to the patients." Yusuke said as he brought Sakura the children's ward of the hospital.

4 hours later Sakura was nearly done with visiting a sweet older lady when she over heard Dr. Yusuke and on of the nurses talking about the herbs they needed because they were running low on some herbs.

Sakura bid the older lady known as Mrs. Natsumi Fujimoto a farewell and that Sakura would see her tomorrow. After leaving her room, Sakura walked up to Dr. Yusuke and his nurses.

"I'm all done Dr. Yusuke." Sakura announced.

"Very good Sakura. Could you do the hospital one more favor"? Yusuke asked.

"Sure, what is the favor?" Sakura asked.

"We are running low on some herbs and we have no one to spare at the moment and the usual guy that does the running for us, doesn't come in until the graveyard shift comes on." Yusuke said.

"Of course I can do it. I will go and gather the up, quickly as possible." Sakura said.

"Oh thank you Sakura. Here's the list of herbs we need. Have a good day and we will see what we can do about your training." Yusuke said.

Sakura bid the nurses and Yusuke and walked out of the hospital. Sakura looked at the list that Yusuke gave her and smiled. Sakura walked to the front gates and noticed that Genma, Raido, Kotetsu, and Izumo were still sitting/standing at the front gates.

"Oi, pinky. What are you doing?" Genma asked.

"Just about to sign out and go gather some herbs for the hospital because the usual guy that does it, doesn't come in until tonight, so they asked me to do it. I don't mind doing it. Plus I can always look for something else to do. Like organizing paperwork. I love that stuff." Sakura said as she signed her name on the out book.

"Well, just be careful out there." Raido said.

"I will. Don't worry about me." Sakura said. "I will be back in 30 minutes tops."

" _We will hold you to it."_ Genma, Raido, Izumo, and Kotetsu thought at the same time.

In the Hidden Leaf Forrest

Xx Rape Scene Below xX

Sakura was walking around looking for the herbs that the hospital needed unaware that two people were watching her with sinister smirks on their faces. Sakura was also unaware that she interrupted their talk about how they should recruit Sasuke within Sound ranks. But they needed more information on him and what better way to learn anything about Sasuke than from someone that is close to him.

Watching her were Kabuto Yakushi and Sakon. They were watching her gather the herbs in a basket and she was almost done when she was grabbed from behind. A hand clasped over her mouth before she could scream. She dropped the basket of herbs and tried to pull the attackers hand away from her mouth but stopped when she saw a Kunai knife in the attackers other hand.

"Good girl. Stop struggling. Nobody will here you scream. Now tell me everything about Sasuke Uchiha and we won't hurt you….much." The Unknown male voice said.

" _We? Is there another person here watching me get tortured by this crazy maniac?"_ Sakura thought as she bit the attackers hand.

"No, I won't, you'll never get anything from me" she wiggled her way out of Sakon's hold and took 9ff for the gates, hoping to reach them in time to get some help but only to be tackled to the ground by Sakon and punched her in the face multiple times.

"I don't think so little girly. That wasn't very nice. All I did was ask you a simple question about Sasuke Uchiha and you bit me. Do you know what happens to little girls that bite me? I rape them and then I kill them. Hey four-eyes, want to have some fun with this bitch before we have to kill her?" Sakon asked as he looked in the tree line where a disguised Kabuto came out of the woods.

"I would love too. I get her front and you get her back." The disguised Kabuto said as he dropped his pants down and pulled them off. Sakura started to squirm and Sakon squeezed her harder into the ground and broke her left arm and wrist, so that she wouldn't be able to escape so easily, not that she couldn't. Disguised Kabuto kneeled on the ground and put a needle into Sakura's arm and pushed the liquid inside the needle into her am. Sakura arched her back in agony and pain from the burning of the needle. Sakon moved about of Kabuto's way and took off his pants as well. Kabuto cut off Sakura's shirt/dress and cut off her shorts, only to leave her in her underwear. She was not wearing a bra or any wraps. Kabuto picked her up and made her kneel on her hands and knees.

"I am so going enjoy this." Sakon said as he positioned himself at Sakura's anus opening and slammed into her. Kabuto positioned himself at Sakura's vaginal opening and slammed into her hard, by breaking her barrier.

Sakura opened her mouth with a silent scream and had tears coming down her face. She tried squirming away but Kabuto were holding onto to her very tightly. Kabuto and Sakon both moved at the same time, in and out of her openings. Sakura couldn't do anything because of their hold on her. Soon the pain became so unbearable, she was close to passing out when she caught a glimpse of a shadow running away and then a flash of dark and white/blonde hair, soon the pain became so unbearable that Sakura passed out from the pain, not that Kabuto or Sakon cared. Little did the two rapists know, that they were being watched from the shadows. They were being watched by a wolf, a shadow wolf from the Shadow Wolf Clan. The young pup raced towards the trees and towards some one that could help Sakura out.

Not long after the pup left, Sakon and Kabuto finished their evil deed by filling her up with their semen.

Xx End of Rape Scene xX

"We should kill her now." Sakon said as he put his pants back on and Kabuto did the same. Kabuto nodded and pulled out a Kunai knife and was about to cut Sakura's throat but he had to deflect a Kunai that was thrown at him. He looked up and about shit his pants what he saw the Raikage, his brother Killer Bee and their two bodyguards who had their weapons raised to strike him. Sakon had his own Kunai out and was about to go attack them when Kabuto raised his hand.

"We shall retreat for now Sakon. Lord Orochimaru would not be pleased if he knew you got captured by his enemies." Kabuto said as he and Sakon disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The Raikage, Killer Bee, and his men put away their weapons and Cee, one of the Cloud Shinobi ran over to see what he could for Sakura.

Xx Flashback xX

The Raikage, A, his brother Killer Bee, Darui, and Cee were walking on a path towards the Leaf Village when Killer Bee stopped walking and talking. A noticed this.

"What's wrong Bee?" A asked. Darui and Cee stopped and looked at Bee in confusion. Before Bee could respond, a wolf pup came out of the woods and stopped to look at them. The wolf pup was looking at Killer Bee mostly after she swept her eyes over the 4 of them.

"You have to help her. Please help her." The wolf pup said/yipped at the 4 of them. Not understanding what the pup meant, so Killer Bee kneeled down and out his fist for the pup and the pup understood, so she put her paw on his fist and relayed to him what she had witnessed. Killer Bee pulled his fist back and stood up with pure anger rolling off of him in waves.

"Lord Killer Bee what is wrong? Why are you angry"? Cee asked. Killer Bee didn't say anything to him until he took out his twin swords.

"I am going to help a young girl. She is getting raped as we speak and I am going to stop the evil beings that are hurting her." Bee said as he dashed into the woods where the young wolf pup said to go. A sighed angrily and followed after Killer Bee with Darui and Cee following him. The 4 men got to the clearing where the two evil rapists were with an unconscious Sakura were located in.

They were about to attack the two rapists when the disguised Kabuto held his hand up in front of Sakon and spoke to his partner. Killer Bee was able to catch most of what the guy was saying and he clenched his swords tighter in his hands until his fingers were white from the loss of blood flow to them. Darui, Cee, and A were the same way. Killer Bee also caught the name "Orochimaru" and froze. The rapists worked for Orochimaru. That just pissed him off even more. Killer Bee, Darui, Cee and A breathed in a sigh of relief when the rapists disappeared. Killer Bee watched as Cee ran over to Sakura after he put his weapon away.

Xx End of Flashback xX

"Lord Raikage, this girl needs immediate medical attention. We need to hurry to the Leaf village as soon as possible." Cee said. A nodded his head.

"I will carry her and cover her with my spare cloak. How dull." Darui said as he took out his cloak and covered Sakura and carefully lifted her in his arms with the help of Cee.

"Let's not waste anytime. Let's get a move on it." A said.

The Raikage, Cee, Killer Bee, and Darui made a beeline for the village's front gates, which were 4 miles away.

Genma, Raido, Kotetsu, and Izumo all jumped when they saw the Raikage, his brother and his two me, one of whom was carrying something that was bleeding, come tearing down the path to the village.

"I have a bad feeling about this Raido." Genma said.

"I do too." Raido said.

Their concerns only grew when the group finally showed up to gates.

"Call for immediate Medical Personnel. We have a victim here. I have seen the extent of her injuries. She was raped by two men that worked for one of the Sannin, Orochimaru." Cee said fast.

Genma, Raido, Kotetsu, and Izumo all felt their blood run cold.

"Who was attacked and raped?" Izumo asked in fear that it was Sakura. Oh how right he was.

Cee pulled Darui's cloak down a little bit just so the men can see some hair. Pink hair to be exact and the pink hair belonged to Sakura Haruno.

"That's Sakura Haruno. She signed out of the gates 45 minutes ago and we were about to go find her when you tore down the path." Kotetsu said. Genma flared his chakra twice and three Anbu showed up.

"Get the Hokage and a medical team here pronto. That cloak has an injured girl and she was attacked by two of _Orochimaru's men._ " Genma said. The three Anbu stiffened and left the area. One was going for Medical Assistance and the other two were going to alert the Hokage. The Scorpion masked Anbu came back 5 minutes later with a team of Medical Ninja. One of the Medical Ninja was Dr. Yusuke Takada.

"Who is the injured party?" Yusuke asked as his team rolled out a medical gurney.

Darui kneeled down and carefully laid Sakura down on the gurney and took his cloak off Sakura's face which was swollen and black and blue. Yusuke and a couple of the techs gasped.

"This is Sakura Haruno. She was just in the hospital a few hours ago volunteering and asking questions on how to be a Medical Ninja. What the hell happened to her.?" Yusuke asked angrily.

"We believe she was raped Doctor. We tried to go after the two men that had did the evil deed but they escaped us after the one who was about to kill her told us who they worked for." A said angrily. Yusuke nodded.

"Alright let's get moving. She needs to have emergency surgery to see what kind of damage that she was dealt with." Yusuke said as his team, the Cloud Ninja, and their escorts raced to the hospital where the Hokage was waiting for them.

Yusuke and his team raced by the Hokage and into a ER Surgery room and clicked the red light on so that they will not be disturbed during the emergency surgery. The Hokage turned to look at the Raikage A, Killer Bee, Darui, and Cee.

"What happened? Did you see who attacked young Sakura?" Hiruzen asked. A nodded.

"Bee stopped walking and turned to the woods where a young wolf pup came out of the woods and started yipping at us which we couldn't understand what the pup was saying so Bee kneeled down and put a fist up to the pup and then he stood up with anger rolling off of him in waves, told us that he was going to rescue the girl, and took off into the woods where we followed behind him and that's when we saw the one kneeling beside the girl's side and was about to kill her when Darui threw a Kunai at the brown haired man who deflected it and mentioned something about Orochimaru and him being angry about being captured and then they disappeared into smoke. Cee, ran over to see what he could do and said that she needed immediate medical attention. Here we are now Lord Hokage." A said. Hiruzen nodded and flared his chakra. A squad of elite Anbu showed up.

"Yes sir." They all said at once.

"Get me all Chunin and up, that includes my advisors and all the Shinobi and civilian council members, and the Genin teams and their senseis and bring them to council chambers at once. Dismissed." Hiruzen said.

"Yes sir." They all said at once again and flashed away to do what the Hokage has ordered.

"Let us go and sit in the chambers to wait for some news on Sakura." Hiruzen said to A.

"Very well. Let us go then. Bee, Cee, and Darui, let's move it." A said.

"No Lord Raikage. I will stay here and protect her just incase who attacked her comes back for more." Darui said as he sat in one of the waiting room chairs. A was about to yell at him to get his ass moving when Hiruzen stopped him.

"It's alright Lord A. I feel safer that she has protection from one of Clouds most promising Jonin Ninja. I will have a squad as an extra protection as well." Hiruzen said. A sighed, he was getting soft.

"Very well, Darui but the minute you know something. Come to the chambers and let us know what her diagnose is." A said.

Darui nodded his head and the big group left the hospital and headed straight to the council chambers where everyone that Hiruzen asked for was waiting for him to begin.

"Thanks for coming. I need to alert everyone that something tragic happened to one of our very own Kunoichi." Hiruzen stated gravely.

"Wait, were missing Kakashi Hatake and Team 7." Iruka said.

"Team 7 are out on a mission right now. But I was referring to Team 7's female member, Sakura Haruno." Hiruzen said.

"What happened to Sakura, Lord Hokage? Why are the Cloud Ninja here and the Raikage as well." Hiashi Hyuga asked. Hiruzen hesitated to answer them.

"The Raikage and his entourage rescued Sakura from being killed by one of our own ninja. My ex-student _Orochimaru's_ men. Plus they are here to discuss a treaty between our villages." Hiruzen said. Ino, Hinata and Tenten gasped while the boys gripped their hands in anger except for Neji, he looked stoic and uncaring to the situation and he was glaring in the direction of the Cloud Ninja. Hinata looked nervously because of the history they two villages had. Even the team senseis had furious looks on their faces.

"What is going to happen to Sakura-chan? Will she be alright?" Ino asked.

"We are waiting for some news on her condition." Hiruzen replied gently. A knock came at the council doors.

"Enter." Hiruzen said. The door opened and Darui came in with a grim look on his face.

"Report Darui. How is the girl and what is her condition." A commanded.

"Sakura Haruno is in the recovery room and she will be moved to the ICU for observation. The surgery was a success but she is still in critical condition. The Dr. said that he found what looked like an injection site from a needle and he said he needed to run some tests on what Sakura was injected with." Darui said grimly. Ino and the girls had tears coming down their faces.

Hiruzen sighed and flared his chakra and three Anbu flashed into the room and kneeled in front of him

"Yes Lord Hokage." Frog said.

"Please escort the Raikage and his men to the hotel that is close to the hospital. Everyone else is dismissed until further notice. I will go see the doctor to see if Sakura's test results came in yet." Hiruzen said as everyone left the chambers except for the Raikage, his men, Ino and the girls.

"What is it young Yamanaka?" Hiruzen asked.

"Can we go with you Lord Hokage? I want to check up on Sakura." Ino said and the girls nodded. Hiruzen shook his head.

"Sorry girls but Sakura might be up for visitors tomorrow. Go home and rest. She will recover. That I promise you." Hiruzen said gently. Ino and the girls nodded.

"Ok Lord Hokage. Good night." Ino said as she and the girls left the chamber.

"If its alright Lord Third Hokage, may I go back to the hospital with you and keep watch over Sakura." Darui asked. Hiruzen looked at him and nodded.

"You may, Darui." Hiruzen said.

"We will go as well. I would like to check up on her as well." Killer Bee said.

"Very well. Let us get going." Hiruzen said as he and the others shunshined to the hospital.

 _ **Au Note: This story is brand new and I don't care who likes it or who doesn't. Then story was inspired from TsukikoUchu and her story Becoming An Honorary Inuzuka. If you haven't read it, then you better do so. My story is different from hers because this is a Sakura/Darui story. I have othe stories that I am writing as well as updating my other stories as well. My next Sakura/Darui story is a crossover between Naruto and One Piece worlds and I also have other One Piece/Naruto stories in the process of being written. So there you have it folks, my new story. I will not worry about any flamers and haters, if you have a concern or something you hate about my story, pm me and we will talk there.**_

 _ **Words written: 4,925**_

 _ **Pages written: 13 (A new record for me**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Poll: Sakura's test results**_

 _ **A. Nothing wrong**_

 ** _B. Sakura unlocks all the Chakra natures including the subs_**


	2. Chapter 2

Darui's Cherry Blossom

Chapter 2

Hiruzen and the group of men following him body flickered to the hospital and went to the ICU waiting room and asked one of the nurses where Dr. Yusuke is.

"Excuse me miss, where is Dr. Yusuke at? I would like to know the results of Sakura Haruno's test." Hiruzen asked her.

"Let me page Dr. Yusuke. He is with other patients." The nurse replied. Hiruzen nodded his head and sat down with A, Killer Bee, and Darui.

Dr. Yusuke came out a few minutes later, scratching his head.

"Oh, hello Lord Hokage and Lord Raikage. I'm sorry for the wait, some of the patients were being, how do I put it, unruly." Yusuke said. That cracked a small smile on everyone.

"I would like to know Sakura's test results, Yusuke." Hiruzen said.

"Can we speak in my office Lord Hokage. I don't need extra ears listening to the conversation." Yusuke said. Hiruzen nodded getting the hint.

The Hokage and the other men followed Yusuke to his office where there was a corner covered with a shadow from the light not hitting that certain area but nobody knows that there is someone there except for the two shadow wolves.

"Sakura Haruno's test results were inconclusive. There was an unknown DNA strands that were added to Sakura Haruno's DNA but unfortunately we are still running tests. Good news is that she will awaken in about week. She is in a medically induced coma so that she will heal. The other bad news is Sakura Haruno was raped but we won't know if she is pregnant or not. I hope it's the latter of the news." Yusuke said.

Hiruzen nodded his and clenched his fists, so Did Darui, Cee, Killer Bee, and A. They all were angry, especially Darui. He can see how beautiful Sakura is and maybe when she is released, maybe just maybe, they can get to know one another.

"I should report this to Lord Danzo. He is very interested in the girl but don't know why?" The Unknown Root Ninja said but unfortunately he was heard by the Shadow Wolves.

"Oh no you don't you bastard." The Larger of the two Shadow wolves said as he lunged out of the darker part of the shadow and got the bastard Root by the back of his neck and threw him out of the shadow and made the poor unsuspecting Root Ninja at Hiruzen's feet.

Hiruzen was about to ask Yusuke about Sakura's other injuries when something unusual happened. A Root Ninja was thrown at his feet and the said Ninja was bleeding from his neck and by the looks of it, the wounds look like teeth or claw marks.

"Who did this and who do you think you are?" Hiruzen asked.

"I can answer that." An unknown male voice said. The Unknown male voice came out of the shadows with a smaller wolf.

"I attacked the bastard. He mentioned a name Danzo and why the bastard is interested in the young girl. My name is Masahiro and I am the leader of the Shadow Wolf Clan. This is my daughter, Nami, and she was the one who alerted the one who has a tailed beast inside him." Masahiro said.

"That was me. Killer Bee, the 8 Tailed-Ox, is his name Gyuki." Killer Bee said.

"Nice to meet you. What shall we do with the pest?" Masahiro asked.

"I will send him to Ibiki and Anko. They will interrogate him." Hiruzen said as he flared his chakra a bit. Two Anbu appeared by his side.

"Lord Hokage Sir. What are your orders sir?" Squirrel asked.

"Take this unknown Anbu to Ibiki and Anko and tell them no kid gloves either." Hiruzen said as Squirrel and Squid took the unknown injured Anbu to Ibiki and Anko.

"Anyways, Sakura's results will take some time. As you know DNA Testing takes 2 to 3 months to come back." Yusuke said.

"Very well. I will wait for the results. In the mean time, what shall I do to Kakashi." Hiruzen said to himself.

"You mean Kakashi Hatake, the man who copied over a thousand Jutsus and techniques, is her Genin Sensei? Speaking of her sensei, where is he and her team?" Cee asked. Hiruzen sighed.

"This is partially my fault. I assigned Team 7 under Kakashi Hatake to a mission to the Land of Gemstones and to the Villages of Crystal Valley and Diamond Lake and Kakashi decided to keep Sakura here in the Leaf despite my orders for the entire team to go." Hiruzen said.

"Oh I know the perfect punishment." Hiruzen cackled evilly. Elsewhere, Kakashi felt a shiver go down his back.

"I don't want to know." Darui said.

"Anyways, we should discuss the terms of our treaty tomorrow after we are well rested from this horrible tragedy." Ay said.

Everyone nodded their head when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." Yusuke said.

A nurse came in the room and bowed to the Hokage and to the Raikage.

"Pardon my intrusion but there are a couple of girls waiting in the waiting room. They are former classmates of Sakura Haruno. Shall I escort them to her room?" The Nurse asked. Hiruzen sighed. He told Ino Yamanaka not until tomorrow.

"I told Miss Ino that she is not allowed visitors until tomorrow but we are done here today. We should get some rest until tomorrow." Hiruzen said.

"Very well, Lord Hiruzen. I will be at your office 7 a.m. sharp to discuss the terms. Bee will be with me but Darui and Cee will remain with the girl for the rest of the week and until the girl has awoken." Ay said. Darui and Cee nodded.

"I would also like to add my daughter, Nami, as extra protection. If possible, maybe she will become my daughter's companion." Masahiro said.

"I appreciate it Lord Masahiro. Is your clan a summoning clan as well?" Hiruzen asked. Masahiro nodded.

"Yes we are. Our elder, Master Takumi, has been around since the Sixth Paths Era and he might be interested in the young girl. My daughter and I told him about her rescue and what torment she went through. Needles to say, he his royally pissed off. " Masahiro said.

"I am too. I want to hunt down Orochimaru, my former student and Ninja from this village, an dhis two cohorts and beat theirs asses and then hand them over to my personal summon, Monkey King Enma." Hiruzen said.

"I would like to join you there. Gyuki wants to burn them alive." Killer Bee said.

"I am to ask for Kage Summit and I would personally invite each Kage of the village. Raikage, would you like to attend?" Hiruzen asked.

"Of course but what about the girl, Sakura was it, won't she need protection if you are not here and what if those idiots try again?" Ay asked.

"Sakura will go with me to Stone, Mist, Sand, and Rain. I know there is someone else in charge of the Rain Village and I would like to know who ot is and invite them to Konoha for the Kage summit." Hiruzen said.

"When will you go?" Cee asked.

"Pardon my interruption Lord Hokage and Lord Raikage, but I must be going back to check on some patients and making my rounds." Yusuke asked sheepishly.

"Oh of course. We should be leaving you to your work Dr. Yusuke." Hiruzen said.

"I will check on Sakura Lord Hokage." Darui said. "May I be her guard for the rest of the stay here?"

"Yes you may Darui." Ay said.

"Cool man. I hope the stay won't be so drab either." Darui said with a chuckle.

"We shall take our leave." Hiruzen said as he and the group left the room.

"We should be going as well. I will go talk to Master Takumi and Nami will stay in the shadows to monitor the girl and protect her from the shadows." Masahiro said.

"We appreciate it Lord Masahiro." Yusuke said.

"Come Nami." Masahiro said as she and Nami faded into shadows. With everyone gone, Yusuke and his nurse left to go make rounds.

With the Hokage

"Before, I forget. To answer your question, Cee-san, Sakura will go with me. She is the nicest and most sweetest child I have ever met besides Naruto Uzumaki. They both befriended each other at a young age and there is something special about them both." Hiruzen said.

"I almost forgot to ask, where are her parents? Shouldn't they be here with her because of her ordeal that she went through." Darui asked. Hiruzen's shoulder's slumped and was about to respond to his question when Ino's voice rang into their ears.

"Sakura's parents were killed last year and it will be 1 year next week for the anniversary of their deaths. Sakura was devastated. She has been alone since then. My family tried to get her to live with us but she politely refused, not that I blame her. I'm Ino Yamanaka. Thank you for rescuing her." Ino said.

Darui felt even more bad for mentioning about Sakura's parents. He too knows what it's like to be alone. His family is gone except for his nephew, Omoi. He came into Darui's care after his sister and family were killed in a raid on the village almost 10 years ago. Cee saw the look on his face and so Cee lightly punched his shoulder.

"Hey, you didn't know. So don't worry about it." Cee said. Darui nodded.

"Eh, don't worry about little miss." Killer Bee said.

"Ino, what are you doing here? I thought I told you Sakura is not allowed any visitors until tomorrow." Hiruzen said.

"I just wanted to put some flowers in her room." Ino said sheepishly.

"And what about you Miss Hinata Hyuga." Hiruzen asked. Hinata's name had the Cloud Ninja stiffen.

"I just wanted to give the Dr. some healing ointment that I developed." Hinata said.

"You developed healing ointment? Does your father know?" Hiruzen asked. Hinata shook her head.

"No he does not. Although, I think he does know about me making the healing ointment bur hasn't said anything to me yet." Hinata said.

"Very well, I will give Dr. Yusuke the ointment and see if it works on some of Sakura's wounds and Darui will take the flowers Miss Ino. You can see her tomorrow during visiting hours." Hiruzen said.

Ino and Hinata nodded. Ino handed the flowers that were in a vase to Darui and Hinata handed her ointment to Hiruzen who gave it to Darui.

"Give the ointment to Dr. Yusuke when he comes to see Sakura later." Hiruzen said and Darui nodded.

"Good night Lord Hokage and Lord Raikage. Enjoy the rest of your night." Ino and Hinata said as they left the hospital to go home.

"I think we should retire for the night." Hiruzen said.

"I for one agree with you, Lord Hokage." Cee said.

"Good Night Lord Hokage. Sleep well." Ay said as he and his entourage left the hospital and went to the hotel assigned to them all except Darui. He remained behind at the hospital with Sakura.

"Good night Darui-san." Hiruzen said as he left the hospital and retired for the night.

Darui left the lobby and went to Sakura's room where he saw that Nami, Masahiro's daughter, was sleeping on the foot end of Sakura's bed, he silently chuckled and closed the door behind him quietly. Darui also noticed that most of the swelling went down on Sakura's face, if only a little bit. A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." Darui said. Dr. Yusuke came in with a nurse behind him.

"Hello Darui-san. I'm here to check on Sakura." Yusuke said.

"Ok but a Hyuga girl gave me this ointment and said it's a healing ointment and the Hokage said to give it to you to try on Sakura." Darui said as he gave the ointment to Dr. Yusuke and put the vase of flowers on the window sill. Nami woke up when the doctor came in and retreated to the shadows until they left.

"Let me try the ointment out." Yusuke said as he held the ointment in his hands and donned some gloves, dipped his fingers in the ointment and spread a little bit of the ointment on one of Sakura's bad bruises on her face and to everyone's amazement, the ointment worked and healed the bruise down to a lighter shade.

"Amazing! This is simply amazing." Yusuke exclaimed. Darui couldn't believe it either.

The nurse checked Sakura's vitals and rewrapped the bandage on her face and checked the cast on Sakura's arms.

"Everything is normal Dr. Yusuke." The Nurse said.

"Very well. Good night Darui-san and please try to get some rest." Yusuke said.

"I'll try but can't guarantee it.' Darui said.

"Eh, same here." Yusuke said as he and his nurse left the room.

"Sakura please get better soon. No one should have gone through what you just did. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy except for those who hurt you." Darui said as he sat in a chair that was located next to her bed. Nami came out of the shadows and curled up on the end of Sakura's bed.

A Week Later

A week went by and nothing changed in Sakura's condition. Cee and Darui often swapped to protect Sakura. Yusuke said that she was healing nicely and should wake up any time. Ino and Hinata came by to see Sakura to bring Sakura some company even though she is unconscious and change out her flowers.

Sakura groaned from the pain. She opened her eyes for the first time and noticed that it was dark outside and also noticed that there a dark skinned man sitting in the chair next to her bed, sleeping.

Sakura tried sitting up but she couldn't. she had no strength and also noticed that she had a cast around her right arm.

"What happened to me?" Sakura said to her self but she was heard by the dark skinned man that was sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Let me get the doctor and the Hokage and they will explain to you." The Dark Skinned Man said.

"I need water." Sakura groaned. The Dark Skinned Man gave her a glass of water and she drank from the glass that was handed to her.

"Thank you sir." Sakura said.

"Your welcome. I'm going to go get the doctor now." The Dark Skinned Man said.

"Ok. Thank you but do you know who's dog this is and why it's sleeping on my bed?" Sakura asked.

"I will let the Hokage tell you." The Dark Skinned Man said. "Oh, by the way, my name is Darui of the Village, Hidden in the Clouds. What's your name beautiful?"

Sakura blushed. No one has called her beautiful except for her father but that was until he died.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you." Sakura said.

"I will be right back." Darui said.

"Ok." Sakura said.

Darui left Sakura's room and went to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me, but could you page Dr. Yusuke and the Hokage. Sakura has woken up from her coma and has questions while I will go alert my boss of the development." Darui said as he left to go back to Sakura's room when the nurse nodded her head.

Darui knocked on Sakura's door and walked in when she said that he could enter the room.

"I'm back. I had to tell the nurse to alert the Dr. and the Hokage while I would alert my boss." Darui said.

"How would you do that?" Sakura asked.

"By doing this." Darui said. Darui went through some hand signs and puff of smoke revealed a Shadow Clone and sent his clone to go alert Ay, Killer Bee, and Cee that Sakura woke up. Sakura looked amazed.

"Wow. That's awesome. My teammate Naruto can do them and boy can he make them." Sakura said.

"That's awesome although this is a Jonin-Level technique." Darui said with an eyebrow raised.

"I didn't know that but it's still cool though." Sakura said.

A knock sounded at her hospital room door.

"You can come in." Sakura said and the door opened to allow Dr. Yusuke, Hiruzen, Ay, Killer Bee, and Cee in the room.

"Hello. Sakura, how are you feeling?" Yusuke asked.

"I feel fine but I am still in pain. Does anyone know what happened to me? Why is this dog in my bed?" Sakura rambled on with the questions.

"I can young one." Masahiro said as he came out of the shadows of her room.

"My name is Masahiro of th Shadow Wolf Clan and that my dear, is my daughter, Nami, laying on your bed." Masahiro said as he sat by Hiruzen's feet.

"Oh that's cool but what does that have to do with me?" Sakura asked.

"My daughter alerted these men to your horrific attack and brought them to your rescue. The blonde haired man with the dark skin carried you after his partner could do nothing for you." Masahiro said.

"Oh thank you Darui-kun." Sakura said. "Darui-kun? Already." Was what everybody thought including Darui.

"Your welcome Sakura but it was Nami that alerted my boss's brother to you and yor attackers. I threw a Kunai at the one that was about to kill you and that's when they disappeared. And we brought you here." Darui said.

"But still thank you Darui-kun. I also have a question Dr. Yusuke?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Sakura." Yusuke said.

"How serious was I hurt. I know they hurt me but I don't know where. I know one of them injected me with something before I passed out and after they…." Sakura couldn't finish her sentence but the men got her point.

"Unfortunately Sakura, it's true and we can't isolate what was injected into you. We are waiting on confirmation what it is and it will take 2-3 months to get the results in." Yusuke said somberly.

"Did he….release inside of me?" Sakura quietly asked.

"Yes and we have two unknown males semen samples from rape kit. I'm so sorry Sakura." Yusuke said.

Sakura didn't say anything, she just started crying. Nami sensed her tears and curled up on Sakura's lap, whimpering.

"We'll be back later Sakura-chan." Hiruzen said.

"Don't leave me Darui-kun. I don't want to be alone.' Sakura said.

Darui nodded while the others left the room. Masahiro left the room via the shadows.

Sakura fell asleep, although she would wake up in restless fits.

"I vow to find these fuckers and kill them for harming this beautiful young girl." Darui thought.

The next morning

Sakura woke up but she was still feeling tired because of her restless sleep.

"Good morning beautiful. Are you hungry? How are you feeling." Darui asked from the chair.

"Good morning Darui-kun. Yes I'm hungry. I'm feeling much better than this morning." Sakura said.

"That's good. I'm glad your feeling better." Darui said as he rang the button for a nurse.

"Yes." A Nurse replied.

"I would like some breakfast please and could you get doctor Yusuke for me. I need to ask him something." Sakura said.

"Of course dear and Dr. Yusuke will be right with you." The Nurse said.

"Thank you." Sakura said as Darui let go of the button for her.

"Thank you Darui-kun." Sakura said as she stared at the ceiling.

"Your welcome Sakura-chan." Darui said. Sakura blushed.

"Sakura, how old are you?" Darui asked.

"I'm 12 years-old. I graduated from the academy about four months ago. How old are you, Darui-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I'm 21. My partner, Cee, are both Jonin and we both protect the Raikage and his brother, Killer Bee." Darui said.

"Oh wow. That's awesome. I'm only a Genin. What's it like in Cloud?" Sakura asked.

Darui was about to answer when the opened. It was a nurse with a tray of food. Dr. Yusuke followed a minute later.

"How are you feeling Sakura?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm feeling fine Dr. Yusuke but I have a question to ask." Sakura said.

"What is it." Yusuke asked.

"Is there any chance that I could become pregnant rom all of this?" Sakura asked.

"it's early to tell." Yusuke said. Darui clenched his fists but nobody noticed.

"Ok, thank you Dr. Yusuke. Is there any possibility I can be released?" Sakura asked.

"You can be released this evening. We just have to run more tests." Yusuke said.

"Thank you Dr. Yusuke." Sakura said.

"Your welcome Sakura. Enjoy the rest of your day." Yusuke said.

"Same to you Dr. Yusuke." Sakura said.

Dr. Yusuke left Sakura's room, so Sakura could enjoy her breakfast. Darui stayed in the room to keep Sakura company.

4 hours later

Sakura got released from the hospital. Sakura was glad for it.

"Darui-kun, isn't you boss still here?" Sakura asked. Darui nodded.

"Yes he is. Why do you ask?" Darui asked.

"I want to ask him what it's like in Cloud. I want to learn moe about Cloud and all the other Villages and countries." Sakura said and Darui was about to respond when they heard Ino's voice.

"FOREHEAD-GIRL!" Ino screeched as she came running up to Sakura and Darui. Darui grumbled about Sakura's forehead being beautiful and hope Sakura didn't hear him but she did. Sakura giggled and Darui blushed.

"Ino-pig." Sakura greeted.

"Did you just get released from the hospital?" Ino asked.

"Yes I did. Darui-kun here is escorting me home so I can recover there." Sakura said.

"That's amazing. Do you mind if the Teams come over. We are all worried about you." Ino asked. Sakura looked at Darui who shrugged.

"Alright but only for an hour." Sakura said.

"Awesome. I can't wait to tell them teams. I have to go Forehead." Ino said as she rushed off. Sakura growled and Darui chuckled.

"Anyways let's get going to my house so I can get comfy before company comes over." Sakura said as she and Darui continued to her apartment, which is quite large for herself but you never know when she is going to need the room.

Along the way, Sakura and Darui ran into Genma and Raido who were escorting the Raikage Ay, Killer Bee, and Cee.

"Sakura-chan, you've been released." Genma said. Darui gave him a small glare which was caught by his boss and friends.

"Yes Genma-san. I will probably be ready to start training again in two months-three months. Dr. Yusuke gave me an order to rest until I feel up to training again but I need to take it easy until my arm heals." Sakura said.

"That's good Sakura-chan." Genma said.

"We have to get going now Genma-san. Lord Raikage would you and your companions come to my apartment. I have a few questions for you." Sakura said.

"Of course brat. Let's go. You boys are dismissed." Ay said as Genma and Raido left via a body flicker.

Sakura lead the way to her house with Darui, Cee, Ay, and Killer Bee following her. They got to her apartment when Sakura noticed the Genin teams were there. Sakura sighed.

"Looks like it will have to wait until tomorrow to ask the questions I wanted to ask you." Sakura said.

"Nah, we will stay here. A bunch of brats won't stop me." Ay said.

"Eh, ok Lord Raikage." Sakura said as she shrugged and walked up to her door that had her friends surrounding it.

"Hey guys." Sakura said.

"Hello Sakura-chan." The group replied except for Neji who was glaring at the Cloud Shinobi behind Sakura but that didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.

"Neji-san please do not glare at my guests/saviors. They were the ones to rescue me." Sakura said as she gave Neji a look. Neji just hmped.

"Can we go in Sakura-chan. My mom made you a basket." Choji said.

"of course Choji-san. You will have to thank your mother for me." Sakura said.

"I will. She was very upset that it happened to you." Choji said.

"She is too kind. I am going to move on from this. I will not let anything bring me down anymore. I will get stronger and on my own terms." Sakura said as she pumped up her uninjured arm.

Everyone cheered and laughed. Sakura opened her door and allowed her guests to enter her home.

"Wow Sakura-chan. This place is big. How many rooms is it?" Darui asked.

"It is 5 bedrooms and 4 ½ baths. Lord Hokage gave it to me after my parents died last year. He has been my rent or me until I get enough money to pay my own rent. I couldn't be happier. I love this place." Sakura said as she sat on one of the couches with Darui sitting next to her, which she kinda of blushed and that didn't go unnoticed by Ino or any of the girls.

"So Sakura-chan, how does it feel to be out of the hospital?" Shikamaru asked.

"So glad to be out of there. Being attacked was troublesome." Sakura said mimicking Shikamaru who mocked glared at her. Everyone chuckled.

"So Cloud Shinobi, how did you come across Sakura-san being attacked." Neji asked only to get slapped in the back of his head by Hinata and the other girls.

"Neji-nii-san/Neji!" They exclaimed. Neji grunted. Ay, Killer Bee, Cee, an Darui smirked at Neji's misfortune.

"We were obviously walking down a path that was leading us to the Leaf Village when a cute little wolf pup came out of the woods from the shadows, Shikamaru perked up at the mention of the wolf pup coming out of the shadows of the woods, and was barking or growling at us, trying to get our attention. Us being humans didn't understand the cute little wolf pup except for my brother, Killer Bee. He understood the wolf pup because he is a Jinchuriki. When bumped fists with the young wolf pup, he understood what the wolf pup wanted. He stood up and pulled his twin swords out and rushed into the woods where the wolf pup told him to go. We rushed behind him and were appalled by what we saw. To men stood over Sakura and one of the men as about to kill her when my right hand man, Darui, threw one of his Kunai knives at the attacker to stop him from killing Sakura. The other one wanted to fight but the one that was going to kill her stopped his buddy and they both disappeared. My left hand man, Cee, ran over to see what he could do which wasn't much, so he recommended heading to village as fast as we could without injuring Sakura any farther. Darui carried her on his back. We brought her to the village and here we are today." Ay said.

"I have a question for you Lord Raikage?" Shikamaru asked. Ay looked at him.

"What is it brat." Ay said.

"When you said a wolf pup came from the shadows of the woods, did you mean a Shadow Wolf." Shikamaru asked.

"You must mean my daughter, Nami, Ay." Masahiro said as he came out of the shadows in Sakura's living room with his daughter, Nami. Everyone jumped except Sakura, Darui, Cee, Killer Bee, and Ay.

"Yes. I meant Nami." Ay said.

"Hello Sakura-chan." Nami said.

"Hello Nami-chan." Sakura said and the girl all cooed at Nami's cuteness.

"Sakura, Master Takumi will be coming in two months to meet with you." Masahiro said.

"Who is Master Takumi, Masahiro. If you don't mind me asking." Sakura said.

"He is the elder of the Shadow Wolf Clan. He in eager to meet with you and so is y wife and other fellow Shadow Wolves." Masahiro said.

"That's awesome." Sakura said.

"We should get going Sakura, we still have to meet with our senseis." Ino said. "We should a girls night in a couple weeks."

"That sounds good. I could use it." Sakura said.

Sakura's friends left but Darui, Cee, Killer Bee, Ay, Nami, and Masahiro stayed.

"I will see you on another day Sakura. I leave Nami in your capable hands. Have a god evening." Masahiro said as he left via the shadows.

"What did you want to ask me Sakura?" Ay asked.

"What is Cloud like?' Sakura asked.

"Cloud is wonderful. Not full of trees like the Leaf is but we do have our special places. Like obviously, the Raikage Tower, the hospital, and etc." Ay said.

"I will have to visit Cloud some day. I have always wanted to go to visit the other villages and learn more about them." Sakura said as she yawned a bit.

"I hope my test results come back normal and there is nothing wrong with me." Sakura said while the others nodded.

"We should get going. You look tired Miss Sakura." Killer Bee said.

"I am tired Killer Bee but that doesn't mean I want you guys to leave. I want to cook dinner for us but with my arm being broken, I can't do that. Some ramen sounds good right about now." Sakura said.

"I can go get us some. Where is the Ramen shop?" Cee said.

"It's a Ramen Stand an it is called "Ichiraku Ramen" That's Naruto's favorite place to go." Sakura said as she kinda of had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Oh, what would you like then?" Cee asked.

"3 Miso Pork and 1 Chicken Ramen please." Sakura said as Cee looked at her funny.

"Ok. I will be back in a half hour with our food. What would you like boss, Killer Bee and Darui?" Cee asked.

"I would like 2 large bowls of pork Ramen." Ay said.

"I would like 2 large bowls vegetable Ramen." Killer Bee said.

"I will have what Sakura is having except for 1 Miso Pork and 2 Chicken Ramen." Darui said.

"Ok I will be right back." Cee said.

"Wait Cee-san, do you want some money for my meal." Sakura asked. Cee shook his head.

"No thanks, Sakura-san. I got this." Cee said.

"Thank you Cee-san." Sakura said as Cee walked out of Sakura's apartment.

"We will probably be leaving tomorrow morning. We have to get back to the village so we can discuss the alliance we have with the Leaf Village now with the council and get approval from the Lightning Lord." Ay said.

"Indeed, we might have to and we should hold a parade in both villages to celebrate the alliance." Killer Bee said.

"That sounds like an excellent idea Lord Raikage." Sakura said.

"Then it's settled. After we get back to the village, I will arrange a meeting between our Daimyo and then send out word when we get his approval. I will send word to Hiruzen." Ay said.

"That sounds great Lord Raikage." Sakura said.

"Call me Ay, brat. Being Lord Raikage make me sound old and I'm not old." Ay said.

"Call me Sakura then. Not brat." Sakura said. Ay let out a loud laugh. Darui and Killer Bee joined in and Sakura huffed.

Cee came back with the food and raised his eyebrow. He was confused why everyone was laughing and Sakura was pouting.

"Ok? What did I miss now?" Cee asked.

"Nothing Cee-san." Sakura said as Cee handed her food and then passed everyone else's food to them.

Everyone ate in silence. Sakura kind of enjoyed the peace and quiet until she let out a loud burp and everyone looked at her.

"Excuse me." Sakura squeaked out. Everyone just laughed. Sakura turned red.

After everyone was done with their dinner, Killer Bee cleaned up.

"Thank you Killer Bee. I would have done it myself but I can't." Sakura said.

"It's not a problem. Happy to help." Killer Bee said.

Sakura tried to yawn quietly but she couldn't because it was caught by Darui.

"Are you tires Sakura-chan?" Darui asked.

"I'm a exhausted to be honest but I didn't want to be rude." Sakura said.

"We were thinking of leaving anyways so you can rest." Ay said "But it was after we all ate and before we leave, check to see if there is anyone else in the house."

Ay nodded to Cee who checked to see if anyone else was in the house with his sensory skills. Cee shook his head in a side ways position which means no there was nobody else but them in the house.

"That's a negative boss. There is no one but us in Sakura's house." Cee said.

"Thank you Cee-san." Sakura said.

"Not a problem Sakura-san." Cee said.

"Well, we bid you a good night. Darui, you will stay here in case of another attack." Ay said. Darui nodded his head.

"I bid you gentlemen a good night as well. I hope to see you in the morning for breakfast." Sakura said.

"Of course we will be here." Killer Bee said.

"Goodbye Sakura." Ay said as he, Cee, and Killer Bee walked out Sakura's front door.

About three houses away from Sakura's house, someone was lurking in the shadows, watching Sakura and Sakura's house with a sinister mile on his face.

 _ **AU Note:**_

 _ **Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. It took me awhileto get this chapter up. I apologize for that. There were many days that I couldn't typeor think of hat to writ next. Ugh the struggle. I also have an announce ment to make.**_

 _ **I will not be updating anytime soon. I work a full time job where I get no time for breaks half of the time and when I do get time to write, I don't know what to write.**_

 _ **I hope you guys can forgive me :-/. If you guys don't forgive me, it's no water under my bridge.**_

 _ **~Love, Carolyn**_ __


	3. Chapter 3

Darui's Cherry Blossom Chapter 3

As the Raikage, Ay, Killer Bee, and Cee left Sakura's house, Darui did a once over to make sure everything was safe before he and Sakura settles down for the night.

"Darui-kun, I have a extra bedroom that you can sleep in and it's across from mine." Sakura said.

"As long as I'm close enough to hear you scream and I can save you, I'm fine with that." Darui said.

"Ok follow me then." Sakura said as Darui followed her upstairs to the bedrooms.

They stopped in front of the too that Darui would be sleeping in.

"I bid you a good night Darui-kun." Sakura said.

"Good night beautiful." Darui said.

Sakura blushed but went into her room and left the door opened a crack. Darui chuckled and went into his own room to rest for the night.

 **The Next Morning**

Sakura woke up feeling refreshed, like nothing could bother her for the rest of the day. Although she was still injured, she got out of bed just fine and got her clothes and put them on with ease, although the cast was getting in her way. After she got done with getting her clothes on, she opened her bedroom and noticed that Darui's bedroom door was opened.

" _He must be downstairs because I can smell food. It's either cooked or he's cooking the food which smells great. "_ Sakura thought as she walked downstairs.

As she reached the bottom of the steps, she noticed that there were male voices that sounded familiar and there were 4 voices by the sounds of it.

" _Ah, I see. Darui-kun, Cee-san, Killer Bee, and Lord Ay must be here and brought breakfast by the smell of it. It sorta of smells like Udon Noodles, Rice Cakes, and Miso and Chicken Ramen."_ Sakura thought as she walked into the kitchen where Darui, Cee, Killer Bee, and Ay turned around when they noticed that she was there.

"Good Morning Sakura/Sakura-chan." All 4 men said at once. Sakura giggled.

"Good morning everyone." Sakura said as she went to go grab a plate so she can go get something to eat when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

She turned around to go look and see who did it and it was Darui.

"Let me get it for you since you are injured. You go sit down." Darui said.

"Thank you Darui-kun how thoughtful of you." Sakura said as she went to the kitchen table where she sat next to Killer Bee who was a gentlemen and pulled her chair for her and pushed the seat in after she sat. down.

Darui sat a plate of rice cakes in front of Sakura along with a bowl of udon noodles and a bowl of Miso ramen.

"Mmmm. Looks delicious." Sakura said as she dug into the food.

After she was done eating, she looked at Ay who looked at her when she looked at him.

"Yes pink brat." Ay smirked and Sakura looked annoyed.

"I'm not "pink brat", my name is Sakura, damn it!" Sakura shouted. Darui, Cee, Killer Bee, and Ay all started to laugh at her.

"Not funny, you guys." Sakura pouted.

"Yes it is pink brat." Ay said as Sakura grumbled.

"Anyways, what's on today's agenda for you Sakura-san?" Cee asked.

Sakura thought about it and then shrugged.

"Probably go see Lord Third Hokage to see what I could do while I'm still injured and eventually return to train as a medic." Sakura said.

"Good idea pink brat." At said as Sakura grumbled again.

"What are you guys going to do? Sakura asked.

"Probably go pack up so we can head back to Cloud. After all we have been gone for more than 2 weeks. I'm sure my nephew is driving his teammates nuts." Darui said.

"You have a nephew. What's his name?" Sakura asked.

"His name is Omoi. I took him in after my sister passed on. She and her husband both passed on. He is super nice but is always thinking about weird things and airing his worries." Darui said.

"Oh Darui-kun, I'm so sorry about your sister. I lost my parents last year. I would love to meet your nephew one day." Sakura said.

"Thank you Sakura-chan. Do you mind me asking how did you find out that your parents died?" Darui asked.

"I don't mind. My friend Ino, her dad, Inoichi Yamanaka, became my counselor after I found out they passed away. I was in class during the time they were gone. An Anbu agent appeared in the middle of a history lesson when Iruka-sensei was teaching and was yelling at my now current teammate/friend, Naruto Uzumaki about goofing off and I was yelling at him myself for being disruptive. The Anbu agent asked to see me so he could take me to see the Hokage. I went with the Anbu agent to see what the Hokage wanted. I remember it just like it was yesterday. It was on a Tuesday." Sakura said.

 _ **XxFlashbackxX**_

" _ **Damn it Naruto! Quit goofing around. You will need to remember this information when I quiz you and everyone about it on Friday." Iruka said/yelled at Naruto.**_

" _ **Oh please Iruka-sensei. I'll ace this test and become Hokage. Believe it!" Naruto screamed.**_

" _ **Yea right Naruto. You haven't even get a decent grade yet. Now stop goofing around and pay attention, idiot. Besides, we don't want Sasuke-kun to miss out on any important info…" Sakura started to say when a poof was heard in front of the classroom.**_

 _ **An Anbu agent that had a Dolphin shaped mask on started to speak to Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei turned and looked at me.**_

" _ **Sakura Haruno, you are to go see Lord Hokage. He has disturbing news for you." Iruka-sensei said. I just nodded, got up from my seat, smacked Naruto on the back of his head, and went with the Anbu agent to Hokage's office.**_

 _ **As soon as we got there, the Anbu agent poofed away and I knocked on the door. As the Hokage said to enter, I noticed the three elders, although the one with bandages on half of his face was looking at me weird, the Hokage, Ino's father, and an Anbu silver gravity hair. I bowed.**_

" _ **You called for me Lord Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked.**_

" _ **Yes I did Miss Haruno. I am so sorry to be the one to tell you this but I'm afraid your parents were killed on their way back to the Leaf Village after they were done trading in the Hidden Grass Village. " The Hokage said. I sat down in a chair, numb. I couldn't believe what I had heard.**_

" _ **Sakura-chan, I know this is hard for you but you can stay with my family, if you would like or you can be on your own." Inoichi, Ino's dad, said.**_

" _ **I'm not sure Mr. Yamanaka. I think I ned some time to think about some things and see what I am going to do about their funeral services. They warned me everytime they went out to do their business that something could possibly happen to them. To answer your question, Mr. Yamanaka, I would like to live alone so that I can show how responsible I am even though I can't pay for anything yet until I become a Genin ninja." Sakura said.**_

 _ **Hiruzen felt her will of Fire spark more with intensity and determination and he felt proud of the soon to be Genin. The same could be felt by the other elders, Homura and Koharu. Even Danzo felt the same thing but he had other plans for Sakura Haruno. He read her profile and saw that she had excellent chakra control which meant that she could master anything she wanted to do. And with him working with Orochimaru, they could experiment on her and use her to bait Sasuke Uchiha to go to Orochimaru when the time came and for him to become what he has always dreamed of becoming since the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Hokage chose Hiruzen to become the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Hokage. He will become Hokage one way or another. Ah, he can hear the people calling him Lord Hokage or Lord Godaime. He was broke out of his thoughts or his day dream by Sakura.**_

" _ **May I be excused so that I can go back to class and grieve later Lord Third?" Sakura asked.**_

" _ **Yes you may. If you need anything you know where my office is." Hiruzen said.**_

" _ **Same thing with me Sakura-chan. My family will always welcome you to the clan and it would make Ino extremely happy." Inoichi said.**_

" _ **Thank you sirs." Sakura said.**_

" _ **You're dismissed Sakura." Hiruzen said as Sakura left his office and went back to the academy. Although the academy had already let out for the day.**_

 **With Sakura**

 _ **Sakura was walking slow back to the academy even though she knew that class was already over with. She was also crying. She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped in Sasuke and Naruto.**_

 _ **Naruto and Sasuke were on their way to their apartments when Sakura bumped into them. They noticed she was crying.**_

" _ **Sakura-chan, why are you crying? " Naruto asked.**_

 _ **Sakura looked at them with tears running down her face.**_

" _ **The Hokage called me to his office to tell me that my parents are dead. I'm alone Naruto. I have nobody left now." Sakura sobbed. Sasuke could feel her pain. He too lost his own parents because of his older brother. Naruto couldn't exactly describe what it's like to lose someone that loved him because he grew up alone from the time he was born.**_

" _ **We will help you threw it Sakura." Sasuke said.**_

 _ **XxEndXxFlashbackxX**_

"After that we became friends well more like best friends. They helped me through the pain of losing my parents. They are like the brothers I didn't have and the same thing with my best friend Ino. Her family tried to get me to live with them but I refused. My parents taught me how to be independent. The Hokage gave me this nice apartment, rent free until I became a Genin. Although, I do get lonely here." Sakura said.

"I'm sorry for your loss Sakura-san." Cee said.

"Thank you Cee-san. I appreciate it." Sakura said.

"Why not ask your friends to move in with you." Darui asked.

"I will ask them when they get back from their mission or surprise them when they get back." Sakura said.

"I would surprise them." Bee said.

Ay looked at the clock in the hallway of Sakura's apartment but it's actually a huge house.

"We should get going so we can head back to Cloud. The earlier we leave, the faster we get there." Ay said. Everyone nodded their head.

"We will clean up this mess first and then we will head out." Ay said.

"You don't have to do that Lord Ay. I could have gotten it." Sakura said.

"No can do little missy. We are your guests and you are injured." Ay said as Cee and Killer Bee cleaned everything up.

"Darui, we will meet you by the gate in a half hour." Ay said as he, Bee, and Cee left Sakura's house.

A half hour went by, Sakura escorted them to the gates.

"When will I see you guys again? I would like to visit Cloud Village one day." Sakura said.

"Not exactly sure but I will write to you." Darui said.

"Thank you Darui-kun. I look forward to visiting." Sakura said. "Goodbye and have a safe trip."

"I will Sakura-chan. Take care." Darui said as he stood by Cee who nodded to Sakura.

"See you later brat." Ay said as he left the gates with Bee behind him followed by Darui and Cee.

Sakura sighed as she watched Darui and the others leave and disappear into the tree line.

"How are you feeling Sakura?" Kotetsu asked from the Gate Guard station. Sakura turned towards him.

"I am feeling ok I guess despite what I went through." Sakura said. Izumo, another gate guard smacked Kotetsu on the back of the head.

"I apologize for my friend. He lacks in manners." Izumo said while Kotetsu pouted. Sakura giggled a bit.

"It's ok Izumo. I probably should go see the Third Hokage." Sakura said.

Sakura bid Kotetsu and Izumo a goodbye and headed to the Hokage Tower where she knew the Third Hokage would still be at. She painstakingly climbed the long steps leading up to the Hokage's office where she promptly knocked on the door. She heard an enter from the Hokage and she opened the door and went inside the office.

"Good afternoon Lord Third." Sakura said. Hiruzen looked up from his work and smiled.

"Ah, Sakura. Just the girl I wanted to see." Hiruzen said.

"You wanted to see me?" Sakura asked confused.

"Indeed. My son, Asuma, came to me the other day after your "incident" and asked me something that I have to show you and if you agree to it, you will have protection from anyone ever harming you again. Now, I just have to find the paper. Where did I put that blasted thing." Hiruzen said.

"Would you like some help Lord Third?" Sakura asked.

"I would appreciate it." Hiruzen said.

Sakura and Hiruzen began to look for the missing paper. Sakura piled unopened scrolls and unstamped papers in one pile while Hiruzen was putting the ones he completed and stamped in one pile. About 5 minutes later, Sakura finds the missing paper and another paper she is interested in.

"I found it Lord Third." Sakura said as she handed the paper Hiruzen but holds onto the other paper she finds.

"Thank you Sakura. All I need if for you to sign the paper since Asuma had already done it." Hiruzen said. Sakura signs the paper and hands it back to Hiruzen.

"Congratulations Sakura. You are now known as Sakura Sarutobi." Hiruzen said and Sakura beems.

As Hiruzen takes the paper back from Sakura, he notices that Sakura has another piece of paper in her hands, well in the uninjured hand.

"What do you have there Sakura-chan?" Hiruzen asked. Sakura hands him the paper and he looks at it.

" _She picked up the paper that Ibiki requested an assistant to help him out in his office and the other offices as well but the assistant would be mainly his. How interesting."_ Hiruzen thought.

"You want to be an assistant to the head of Torture and Interrogation, Ibiki Morino?" Hiruzen asked. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yes sir. I need something to do while I recover. I know I shouldn't be moving around so much but I can't sit still. Do you think he would take me on as his assistant?" Sakura asked.

"He would because you are the only one that has applied for the position." Hiruzen said.

"Where do I go?" Sakura questioned?

"Squirrel." Hiruzen called out. An Anbu agent appeared a second later.

"Yes sir." Squirrel said.

"Take my son's, Asuma, his newly adopted daughter to see Ibiki as she is going to be his new assistant." Hiruzen said.

Squirrel nodded his and escorted Sakura to the T & I Building. He led Sakura to Ibiki's office. Squirrel knocked on the door and heard a gruff "enter" that came from Ibiki. Squirrel opened the door and ushered Sakura in and closed the door behind them after he followed behind her. Ibiki looked up from his endless paperwork.

"Can I help you?" Ibiki asked gruffly. The Anbu motioned for Sakura to speak.

"Uh yes sir. Lord Hokage sent me to see so I can apply for this job. I would like to be your assistant Ibiki-san." Sakura said as she set the paper that she had in her hands on his desk and withdrew back to where she was standing.

Ibiki took the paper and scanned over it. He set the paper down and folded his hands under his chin.

"What is your name, how old are you, and why do you want this job." Ibiki asked.

"My name is Sakura Sarutobi. Newly adopted by Asuma. I'm 12 years old and I need something to do while I am recovering from my ordeal. I love to do anything that deals with papers, books, and organizing things." Sakura stated. Ibiki was stunned when Sakura stated her answer and that she is the Hokages granddaughter, although adopted.

"Very well. Your hired I aspect you here tomorrow at 9 to 2." Ibiki said. Sakura could have jumped for joy but she promised herself that she wouldn't do until she was home.

"Also Ibiki-san, I volunteer at the hospital because I also want to be a medical ninja so that I can heal my precious people." Sakura said confidently.

"Bring me your schedule from the hospital and we will work around that. Dismissed." Ibiki said. Sakura vowed and left the room with the Anbu.

"Anbu-san, I'm going to go home. I'm feeling a little exhausted. Have a good day." Sakura said as she waved goodbye to the Anbu and walked to her house after she left the T & I Building. The Anbu Squirrel shook his head and followed her to her house and vowed to protect her from her attackers.

 **AU NOTE:**

Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I got a job now that takes up my night time and the time to update my stories. PM me what stories that you want updated in 2019 except for Kitsune's Power, Kitsune's power rewrite, and Naruto of the Cloud. Those stories are on hold for now.

 _Pages: 9_

 _Words: 2,936_


End file.
